


Its a nice night.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Death is never the end. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) in Love, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is a squeal to the fic Death is never the end.





	Its a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts), [WinterShieldShockLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShieldShockLover/gifts), [Valifecent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/gifts).



> *Sits here singing to herself the songs that Lucifer is singing in this fic* :D
> 
> Your welcome doves.

Lucifer walked out of his bedroom and headed to his throne knowing tonight was the night he would make her his bride his true queen of hell. Dressed in a rather sexy black suit with a red buttoned-up shirt under it as he sat there watching and waiting as the others gathered around the bottom of the throne.

Chloe on the other end of hell looked at Lillith as her hair was finished. "Do you think he will like it?"

Lillith smirked softly. "Only thing more he would like is if you walked up to him in the nude." She chuckled softly. "Remember your no longer human but my king loves you dearly. Its why he asked me personally do your make up. While Edge is your bodyguard who isn't happy right now."

"I don't want my hair done." Edge groaned when Lillith whacked her on her head. "Ow, mom."

"Shut up child your with our soon to be queen watch your self." She said sternly. She took a final look at Chloe's face before she moved the veil forward. "Done."

Chloe stood up and walked out of the room. She walked a short way with Lillith before they stopped. "Aren't we going?"

Lillith smiled at her. "Edge will take you the rest of the way." She snapped her fingers as a fly zoomed in. "Really Winter?"

Winter shifted into her demon form and grinned. "I was just listening to our king." She wagged her eyebrows at Edge. "Oh you know you have peaked too."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Your both perverts."

Winter grinned. "Yes, we are demons. Besides Edge has watched our king wash himself off. While I watch him in the bedroom if you get my meaning." She said with a wag of her eyebrows.

Lillith glared at them both. "Both of you should go find someone else to stare at and watch while they are nude this is our king's wedding day to his queen." She held up her hand to stop her from keep talking. "Edge and Winter are your guards as you walk to Lucifer." She kissed Chloe on her forehead. "Enjoy your wedding date bite." She winked before she turned and rushed off.

Chloe looked at the demoness. "Lets march so I can feast on his blood." She said showing off her fangs as she turned and walked towards the throne.

Edge looked at Winter. "I don't know who's worse her and her lust for his blood. Or Dracula who used to try and get with any of us demon's back in the olden days." She started walking after Chloe.

Winter smirked softly. "I can't wait to watch them have sex." She laughed softly as she jogged to keep up with Edge and Chloe.

Chloe kept on walking as he saw that some of the demon's and demoness's bowed others just bowed their heads. She saw Cain and Abel in the background with a ball gag in their mouths watching her walk. She did overhear some of the demon's muttering calling her a human whore or a weak little vampire want to be among other names. She didn't raise her head until she was at the bottom of the steps. She stopped as she looked up and started to walk towards Lucifer as she heard him start to sing for her.

"Priest are you there?  
Can you hear my voice?  
Do you hear my prayers?  
Are you out there?  
Forgive me, priest,  
For I have sinned (I know not what I do)  
Mother, I am here, I can hear your song  
I can feel your fear, he's done you wrong  
Temptation fed, his own desires  
In the ring of fire (in the ring of fire)  
Tonight  
I would've loved you for a thousand years  
I would've died for you  
I would've sacrificed it all my dear  
I would've bled for you  
'Til death do us part  
You were unholy right from the start  
It's a nice night for a black wedding  
Yeah it's a nice night for a black wedding  
I heard your cry and I just knew  
I never meant to forsake you  
Mother, there's no reason to repent (You know not what you do)  
I heard the bells and I just knew  
An angel once, now a ghost of you  
Deliver me from my own desires  
From my ring of fire (the ring of fire)  
Tonight  
I would've loved you for a thousand years  
I would've died for you  
I would've sacrificed it all my dear  
I would've bled for you  
'Til death do us part  
You were unholy right from the start  
It's a nice night for a black wedding  
Yeah, it's a nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Come on!  
I would've loved you for a thousand years  
I would've died for you  
I would've sacrificed it all my dear  
I would've bled for you  
'Til death do us part  
You were unholy right from the start  
It's a nice night for a black wedding  
Yeah it's a nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
Nice night for a black wedding  
In my name shall they cast out demons  
They shall speak in new tongues  
They shall take up serpents  
And if they drink any deadly poison  
It shall in no wise hurt them  
They shall lay hands on the sick  
And they shall recover  
The serpent is only brought into the Holy Sanctum  
And only handled  
If the Holy Ghost  
Of the Holy Spirit  
Speak directly to the Disciple." Lucifer reached out his hand to her and helped her up. He bent his head and kissed her softly on his cheek. He whispered into her ear. "That was Black Wedding by in this moment."

Chloe smiled softly. "It's lovely. And perfect for where we are too."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he turned and looked at her. "In front of all the demon's, my followers, and a few of the soul's that are still being punished. I ask you, Chloe Decker to stand by my side from now beyond the end of time. As my equal, as my lover, my friend, my love, my heart, my soul, my everything, and more importantly as my queen. Will you on your own free will become my bride. And take my ring onto your finger. So all who are here know we can't be divided we will always stand by each other through thick or thin?"

Chloe fought back the tears that started to well in her eyes. "I stand here in front of every demon and their mother Lillith. And speak to you truthfully with no lies and say I love you. And will always love you. And no one will get between the two of us my prince charming." She smirked softly. "I gladly accept your ring and finally fully be Chloe Morningstar from here on out my love."

Lucifer smiled at her before he slipped the ring on her finger. He bent his head and kissed her hand. "I love you, my queen."

Chloe took the ring from Lillith and slipped it onto Lucifer's finger. "I love you too my king." She leaned up and kissed him on his lips softly.

Lucifer started to walk them away as he started to sing again. "Hey, little sister, what have you done?  
Hey little sister, who's the only one?  
Hey little sister, who's your superman?  
Hey little sister, who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister, shotgun!  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again  
Hey little sister, who is it you're with?  
Hey little sister, what's your vice or wish?  
Hey little sister, shotgun, oh yeah  
Hey little sister, who's your superman?  
Hey little sister, shotgun!  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again  
Pick it up!  
Take me back home, yeah  
Hey little sister, what have you done?  
Hey little sister, who's the only one?  
I've been away for so long  
I've been away for so long  
I let you go for so long  
It's a nice day to start again  
Come on it's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again  
There is nothing fair in this world  
There is nothing safe in this world  
And there's nothing sure in this world  
And there's nothing pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world start again!  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day to start again."

Chloe leaned against him smiling softly. "White wedding by Billy Idol?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Billy had a hand in both songs."

"I could spend forever listening to you sing or play you know?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Good to know." He said with a smirk as they kept on walking knowing as soon as they are alone. That Chloe was going to bite him, orgasm, and then they will have sex with more blood coming into play as well too.

Unknown to the couple Winter followed along in fly mode.

Edge following behind her with bug spray.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Get that fly Edge, get that fly dearie.


End file.
